


【L月】乐园

by Morfire



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 14:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16431461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morfire/pseuds/Morfire
Summary: 分级是R18-G，与H无关。夜神月白痴、断肢表现。L是个超级变态。





	【L月】乐园

**Author's Note:**

> 分级是R18-G，与H无关。  
> 夜神月白痴、断肢表现。  
> L是个超级变态。

我推开门。夜神月已经在门口迎接我了。自从失去了四肢，他对外界的声音越发敏感起来。他总是知道门外的脚步声是属于哪个人的，而对他分辨不出的陌生人的脚步，夜神月总是表现出幼儿的恐惧。当他独自在家的时候，监控里，他会瑟缩在离门最远角落里发着抖。我知道他那时候在呜咽，只不过声音太小，没有被记录下来。而在我身边时，他只是乖乖地缩在我的怀抱里。  
我喜欢他这样依赖我。  
我关上门，扔掉手中的文件，大步走上前去将他抱起。几年前那曾是一件很困难的事，但如今失去了双手前臂以及两条小腿，再加上常年的囚禁和缺乏运动，当年结实的肌肉大部分都消失了，捏起来像女人一样柔软。而现在——我换了个姿势，左手横过他的胸膛，从腋下吊起——曾经匀称的胸口瘪了下去，肋骨被薄薄的一层皮肤勒住，青白色的嶙峋就像囚笼一样。我无数次想打开那里看个究竟，不过恐怕夜神月已经不能再承受这种乐趣了吧。  
他乖乖地靠在我身上，很自觉地把脖颈侧边送到我的唇边。夜神月记得我所有喜欢的事情，这很好。他也不用去想，不用去知道，当我凝视着他时，脑袋里究竟在考虑什么很恐怖的事。我咬住那块嫩肉，缓慢的血液搏动就在我的齿间流淌。他大概早就不记得这种事情的意味所在，只是知道我喜欢而已。只要我愿意，他的鲜血就会喷涌而出，一定会洒满我的全身，地板，还有身后的这扇门。哈，那时候我必须独自做好清洁。但在死亡前夕，夜神月一定会很恐惧，又很疑惑地看着我。他那样信赖我，一定觉得这又是个什么会令我快乐的游戏吧。他不知道自己身上究竟发生了什么事，无辜、害怕、期待、讨好，他的眼睛不再能掩饰情绪，但最后都会随着死亡来临而消失殆尽的。我想象着他带着讨好主人的表情而死去的画面，忍不住兴奋起来。  
夜神月就是这样敏感。他同时就意识到了我下身发生的变化。他记得每次这样，就会发生什么奇怪而又快乐的事。于是他扭过头，并不在意我过分用力的牙齿在他脖子上划出两道血痕，很亲热地舔了舔我的脸颊。他瞪得滚圆的眼睛就像小狗一样，那么天真，只是对接下来的事抱有期待而已。也或许是宠物会为主人的快乐而快乐吧，自从他变成这样以来，所有人的特性都在他身上完全泯灭了。我无法再将夜神月看作人，现在的他只是我的宠物而已。只不过这个宠物的名字恰好也是夜神月罢了。  
我摸着他的身体时，他便会感到快乐，眯着眼睛发出呼噜呼噜的舒服的声音。就这样过了好一会儿，我感觉到他微微绷紧了自己的身体。我看了一眼他的小腹和下身，原来如此。但我假装不知道，还是把他吊在自己身前，抚摸着他的头发和身体。夜神月扭了扭脖子，软软的褐发抚着我的脸颊。他努力把自己够到我的眼睛前，那双坦诚的大眼睛充满了泪水，可怜兮兮地无声哀求着我。湿漉漉的触感是他的舌头，像小狗一样舔着我的嘴唇。他向来记得我喜欢什么。  
于是我的手移到他的颈后，他立刻乖乖俯下头，露出脆弱的脖颈。我解开锁链，皮套落在地上的时候，夜神月发出一声小小的欢呼，更加卖力地舔舐着我的皮肤。偶尔他的牙齿会刮着我，并不痛，只是有些痒，就像我对他做的那些事一样，他从来记得很牢而且学得很快。只不过他天然知道自己该用多少力，所以不会像我把他弄得浑身青紫又有血痕一样对待我。真是个可爱的孩子。  
我拍了拍他的脑袋，然后托住了他的大腿，让他坐到了我的手臂上。我就这样抱着他，像对待婴儿一样轻轻晃动着他，然后走向洗手间。他发起抖来，似乎很难忍耐了。我知道他咬着自己的嘴唇，半张脸埋在我的头发里，小腹紧紧地收着，软软的阴茎偶尔会突然弹跳一下。一直到我终于站到了马桶前方，他才放松一些，两条手臂难耐地小幅度挥动，而因为我正托着他的大腿，所以他不敢有其他什么动作。我知道，在过于兴奋又没有束缚的时候，夜神月会像小孩子一样躺在地上，残缺了半截的四肢啪啪打在地板上，嘴里发出没有意义的叫喊，似乎这样才能表现自己的快乐。  
好吧，看在他最近表现越来越好的份上，我决定今天不捉弄他了。于是一只手搂住他的胸膛，把他固定在自己身上，一只手握住他的阴茎，对准马桶。  
“嘘——嘘——”  
夜神月连打了两个激灵，然后尿液才从那个小洞里喷出。起初是一滴两滴，显然是憋太久了，忘记了怎么撒尿。然后才有正常的液柱喷射到马桶里。他的脸已经转向了自己的下身，我低头试图看清那被视角和头发遮住的表情，只看到宠物撒尿后的放松以及婴儿对尿尿的好奇。他一定是不明白每天这些黄色的液体都是从哪里来的，又为什么一定要从这里排出去。夜神月只知道如果没有憋住，让黄色的液体落到其他地方，主人会有多么生气，而他又会受到什么样的惩罚。  
真是个乖孩子。  
我亲了亲他的发旋，在他结束后抖了抖他的阴茎，用纸巾擦干净。他舒服地呼了一口气，很快又注意到有几滴液体落在我的手上。由于我从来没有为此惩罚过他，所以他并没有怎么害怕，只是带着歉意侧过脸舔了舔我的下巴。  
也许这回，我该让他自己舔干净。我看着他笑了一下，而他也对我露出全然信任的笑容。还是算了，他的嘴和舌头还有更重要的用处。我将他转了过来，现在我们的胸膛紧紧相贴，而他的下巴靠在我的肩窝，尖削的骨头戳得我有点痛。  
就这样，我将他抱进卧室里……


End file.
